User talk:Bigbird96/2
Go to Arcive 1 here and the current talk here Penguin chat 3 I got in tho Penguin chat 3 but cant move this is all that i see Card Jitsu Im having a Card-Jitsu tournament click here for more info. [[User:Brendan7195|'Brendan7195 ]] [[User talk:Brendan7195|Viva la Wii']] RE:Erm... No, that was my sister. Hehehe =) ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 03:16, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Haha nah, im in the right here. if you don't want rude comments, don't be rude to people then. so, when will we be starting our first tango lesson? Bugzy 05:30, 23 April 2009 (UTC) kind of, but you still haven't admitted to pwnage :) Bugzy 01:12, 25 April 2009 (UTC) CP Meet hey do u wanna meet on CP frozen dock rite now?I'M THE CODESTER! TALK 2 THE CODESTER! 01:27, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ;) dont worry, i already blocked that IP. but im not sure if other users r blocked. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Moi Le Pingouin]] 10:02, 27 April 2009 (UTC) The Sith Cub Shop Thankyou for Signing Up to The Sith Cub Shop! You have recieved {(100 SCpts)} on your shopping card! Here is your card! To put this card on your user page just type [[USer:Sith Cub/Sith Cub Shop|'So go and spend like mad!!!']] Sith Cub Shop Order Reciept HI Hi i am Mer Penguin, u guessed! :)--Merbat Talk to me! 11:40, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Ben On Probation Ben filed a trial at the Sharky Court against TS. Now everybody is saying they will block him forever. Ben has kinda become a little bit of a jerk, but we don't want him to be blocked forever. You can help here: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sharkbate/Sharky_Court/Ben_100022_VS._Turtleshroom And I kind of pwned myself..... um.... help it was embarrasing... --Yorkielvr333 =D RAWR! Talk to tha Yorkay. OR JASPER'LL SUCK UR BLOOD 10:24, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Card jitsu update The bracket is ready for who your are playing and the time/server/day click here. [[User:Brendan7195|'Brendan7195 ]] [[User talk:Brendan7195|Viva la Wii']] Joanna7777 Hi!How did your page to look so cool?! REMEMBER Just a reminder tomorrow (May 8th) is round one of my card jitsu tournament the server is slushy the meeting time is 2 penguin time (thats 5 EST) and were we are playing is at the Dojo [[User:Brendan7195|'Brendan7195 ]] [[User talk:Brendan7195|Viva la Wii']] Card jitsu update Click here for updated info (date has been moved)~Brendan7195 Sysop Request I am running for a role as a Sysop! You can Click Here to vote for me! Also, please accept the award below for your vote! Thanks! Join the jungle Wanna be an explorer?Go here:http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/user:joanna7777 '''Joanna7777! party time i have change the party time of my bday party. plz visit this page. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 01:17, 16 June 2009 (UTC) hey lets meet on cp. im at server wind chill now. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 01:55, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Swimming gangs --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 02:14, 26 June 2009 (UTC) My drawing :D--[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 02:44, 30 June 2009 (UTC) umm Umm do you go to club penguin cheat .com?[[User:Sure25|'People wear socks.']] Talk to me! 19:12, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Playoffs Sorry your bet didnt win in the playoffs, but try again plz! *Zooman98 Uncle Arctic Rumour Notice that Aunt Arctic is dark green and wears a toque whereas Hydro Hopper Driver is dark green and also wears a toque. Could this be proof that Uncle Arctic is real and that Uncle Arctic is Hydro Hopper Driver, or is just a coincedence that the two like the same things? -- ʞ llıʍ